The Non Proposal
by kousi
Summary: "That stupid Gossip Girl let me believe that he was going to propose. I was boiling inside." Will B get her proposal? Read and find out. In Blair's POV.


**A/N:** I posted this story over 2 years ago and just some days ago I got an e-mail from fanfiction . net saying that I violated the guideline because I used the word "bitch" in the summary. They didn't even warn me or give me a chance to just remove that single word instead they deleted the whole story and with it the lovely reviews. It's quite annoying but there's not much I can do about it. I'm glad I had it saved somewhere else so now I'm able to just post it again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

_Bzzz….Bzzzz._

I was sleeping on the couch when suddenly my phone started to buzz. It tore me away from a wonderful slumber and that did annoy me quite a lot. I was sure that either it was Serena, who wanted to know what to wear after Dan had asked her out or Gossip Girl with the newest blast. After all these years, Gossip Girl was still the one who could find everything out about us and we just had to leave it that way.

After groaning and rubbing my eyes, I took my phone and pressed the green bottom to reveal the message.

The first thing I saw was a picture of Chuck with sunglasses and a hat walking out of a shop. It seemed like he was hiding from someone or something. I furrowed my brows first; he was supposed to be at work now, at least that's what he told me. A weird feeling settled itself in my stomach. I scrolled down.

**Spotted: C walking out of Tiffany's with a small bag in his hand. **

The weird feeling melted away and an honest smile appeared on my face. I was sure that he bought me the pearl earrings that I couldn't shut up about and purposely raved about in front of him.

**My sources told me that it's not just some kind of gift, it's the ultimate gift for a woman and we all know who that woman will be. **

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

**Does C settle down for good? We just hope B won't reject his proposal.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

OH MY GOD! That last statement hit me by surprise. Okay, we'd been together for 3 years and yes, I had to admit, maybe I did want that, but I have never thought he would really do it.

I got nervous. I was excited, of course, but the nervousness overtook me. What should I do now? Should I believe Gossip Girl? Maybe it wasn't true and I was just getting all excited for nothing, but on second thought, Gossip Girl was always right lately.

I looked at my phone. 3 pm. It looked like I had been really tired. I slept almost the entire afternoon. How many hours beauty sleep would that make…four, five. I started to count. Focus! My boyfriend was going to propose and I was thinking about the time that had passed by sleeping? How stupid could I be? He would be here any minute and I felt how my palms started to sweat. I looked around and didn't know what to do.

How should I act when he finally arrives? I asked myself.

I swore that I was losing my mind. It's not like something you see every day, Chuck Bass proposing to someone. Then I just told myself that I had to act normal! Why didn't I think about that earlier? I sighed relieved. I will just act like it were any other day when he arrives home, I said to myself. But after that blast, I honestly forgot how I normally acted around him.

Now I was almost hyperventilating again. Calm down, calm down, I repeated in my head. I tried to remember. So what would I do if it was a normal day?

Sit on the couch and wait until he arrives? - No, too obvious that I was waiting for something!

Go upstairs to our bedroom and place myself seductively on our bed? – No I would distract him too much and he would forget about the proposal! (Not really what I wanted)

Make him dinner? – No he would think I want to thank him for something (his upcoming proposal) since I barely cook.

Then something crossed my mind. If I got the blast, then so did he. So he would know that I knew and he wouldn't propose, because he surely wanted to surprise me. I let a deep breath out, which I didn't know I was holding.

Well, I had to call him. I didn't have to tell him that I knew; just ask him what he was doing. A girlfriend is allowed to ask his boyfriend what he's doing, isn't she? So I started to dial his phone number. I waited and then I heard a ring from his office. I walked into the office and saw his phone lying on his desk and my name appearing on the phone screen. I hung up. Hmm…that meant he didn't know. I took his phone and stared at the Gossip Girl blast for a little longer, my finger though immediately clicked on the delete button without even asking my brain for permission. Guilt instantly overwhelmed me.

Come on, I soothed my brain, I had to do it if I wanted him to propose today without a distraction. And no one could tell me they wouldn't do it if Chuck Bass would propose to them. I walked out of the room and into the living room. I didn't want him to catch me in his office, don't ask me why.

After a while I knew what I could do without looking too expectantly. I placed myself on the couch and popped in Roman Holiday. It's something I always do when I'm bored. I fast-forwarded through it, so it would look like I had started watching it at least half an hour ago. Then I heard the elevator. I took a deep breath and saw Chuck entering the living room with no bag, no sunglasses and no hat.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Chuck!" I jumped off from the couch and I regretted it, because I hit my knee against that stupid table. I cursed the one who had placed the table right there. Yes, I knew it was me, but in that moment I didn't care.

Chuck looked at me, concerned, but in an unusual way and my reaction made him look to the TV screen. He maybe thought I was watching porn and he caught me or something.

"Are you okay?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

I rubbed my knee and stood up straight. "Yes, of course I am." I walked towards him, although my knee hurt like hell. "Hey." I said now and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He took my hand and guided me back to the couch and I started to limp slightly. He sat down with me. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked, now just worried.

"Yes, yes, yes." No distraction I told myself, but then I saw one of his eyebrows lifted again. "What?" I asked and tried to look confused or oblivious, but all I could do was grin like an idiot.

"Nothing." Was the only thing he said, but I could see the corner of his lips slightly moving upwards. As if…as if…he was amused! But I shook this thought out of my mind. No, he couldn't know that I knew.

"So?" I asked, before I even registered it. Damn, that sounded too expectant, but I couldn't take it back anymore, so I tried to erase that annoying smile from my lips and I somehow succeeded.

He just smirked, "I have something for you." And that damn smile returned on my lips.

"Oh really?" I asked and I did sound sincerely surprised, which made me proud of myself. He took something out of his pocket.

Now the moment is here, I thought, he will go down on his knee and ask you to marry him. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again. He made no move to go down on one knee. It irritated me, but I didn't do much about it, I just waited to see how he was going to propose.

He showed me a beautifully wrapped box. Maybe he thought it would be original with the wrapping paper, and the fact that it was a really gorgeous one did soften the not getting on his knee part. I took it in my hand and studied it a bit as I just continued to think about the ring, which soon would slip on my finger.

"Unwrap it." He encouraged me. "Okay." I replied and started to unwrap it and finally revealed a small black box. This time I looked at him and waited for him to take it and propose to me, but again he didn't do anything.

"Open it." He added after he saw that I wasn't doing anything either. Okay, this proposal was getting weirder and weirder by the second, but I had to remind myself that it was Chuck; although he could be romantic I just figured out that to propose wasn't his strength, but I decided not to be too hard on him.

I opened it and I was going to say yes without even looking correctly at it, but then I saw that it wasn't a ring. There were earrings. Pearl earrings. The ones that I wanted. I was sure the disappointment was written all over my face, but I managed to change my expression into joy immediately, so he wouldn't see it. "Oh Chuck." I let out, while I laid a hand on my heart. "How thoughtful." I said and tried to sound as touched as possible.

"Well, you did help me with that deal I had a few days ago and thanks to your help Mr. Jacobs and I are officially business partners." He gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Oh, I'm glad I could help you, but you know that it wasn't necessary to buy me something." I told him. That stupid Gossip Girl let me believe that he was going to propose. I was boiling inside. That stupid bitch!

"Come on, last week you couldn't stop talking about these earrings." He answered. "And now we should really get ready." He added, standing up. My brows furrowed, what was he talking about? He saw my confusion. "Blair, the Silvestre Party, which we host; did you forget?" He said looking confused that I didn't remember. I totally forgot that it was the 31st December with all my thoughts about the (non-)proposal.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said and stood up, walking towards our bedroom. I wasn't going to cry and I wasn't going to be angry at him. It wasn't his fault that I jumped into conclusions without having all the facts straight.

With a knee-length, strapless black Louis Vuitton dress and white Jimmy Choo's, which coordinated perfectly with my new pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, I walked (thank God I wasn't limping anymore) downstairs to notice that everybody was already there. I was glad that it was just the family and the closest friends and nothing more. I knew I looked breathtaking and I saw Chuck looking at me, appreciatively. I just winked at him seductively in response. I was focused on Chuck, so I didn't see Serena, who rushed towards me and almost ran me over.

"B!" Serena hugged me so tightly that I had difficulties to breathe properly for a moment.

"B, did he…?" Serena pulled away and asked excitedly. I looked back at Chuck, because I didn't want him to hear Serena asking this question and I was relieved to see him already engaged in a conversation with Nate and far away from us. So I just smiled sadly and then shook my head.

"Oh I'm sorry, B, but the Gossip Girl blast?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I looked at her; she looked different, as if she would fake everything. Wow, now my best friend was gloating over the fact that my boyfriend hadn't proposed. Of course, she wanted to get married first.

"He got me these pearl earrings." I said and tried to convince myself that I wasn't sad that he hadn't proposed. I failed.

"Did you…uhm, did you even want him to propose?" She asked shyly. I was lost in thoughts for a moment. Did I really want it? Get married to Chuck Bass?

"Yes." I answered my own question loud enough for Serena to hear it.

"Oh B." She sighed and tried to keep the volume of her voice down. Back then, I didn't see the look that Serena and Chuck exchanged.

"Yeah yeah, please no pity." I said. Pity was the last thing I needed. I walked away and greeted the other guests and although I knew Vanessa was coming too, it really pissed me off. She would know about the blast too and the rest of them as well. The fact that everybody knew, except for Chuck made my stomach turn. I was sure that they would all ask me questions like, "Oh did he propose?" "Are congratulations in order?" Bla bla bla…

After a while I was walking into the kitchen and I realized that nobody had asked me a thing about the blast. It was strange, but then I thought about another possibility. Maybe everybody asked Chuck. Oh shit! That would be even worse, he would take his phone and check the Gossip Girl blast, which wasn't on his phone anymore and then he would…

"Blair." His voice made me flinch and I turned around to face him. I saw him with his phone in his hand.

"Did you…?" Caught! What should I say? It wasn't me? Lame…I accidentally hit the delete button? But then I would confess that I checked his phone. Oh dear God, please make me faint, I prayed.

"…try to call me?" He ended his sentence and he was just inches apart from me.

"Listen I didn't want to…wait what?" I said and looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes, at 3:10 you tried to call me." He said looking up from the phone display. I had deleted the message, but not the missed call.

"Oh yes, right. I wanted to ask what you're doing." I said laughing nervously, while fixing his bow-tie.

"Um, working?" He answered the question that I would have asked, if he hadn't forgotten his phone.

"Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice." I said seductively and our lips were just inches apart.  
"Oh really?" He asked, leaning in and kissing me. He then put his hands around my waist and lifted me up so I was sitting on a table. While kissing, I just hoped he wouldn't mention the Gossip Girl blast.

We were in the middle of a hot make-out session when we heard somebody clearing their throat. I peered to see an already drunken Nate standing there and it looked like he wanted to turn around and get some help to tear me and Chuck apart.

"Enough." I heard another voice saying. Serena appeared and looked at us. "Seriously guys, if you're hosting a party, you should entertain your guests not yourselves." She said annoyed.

"What's your problem, sis?" Chuck groaned. "Isn't Humphrey entertainment enough for you? I would entertain you, if I wasn't already occupied." I glared at him. "Nathaniel, give her a hand. She needs entertainment." Chuck smirked at the ambiguity of his sentence; Serena blushed, but rolled her eyes. Nate looked as confused as ever and I was still sitting on the table with Chuck's arms around me and my dress pushed up so high that it almost revealed my panties.

"You're heinous." I said and hit his shoulder, when he turned back to me. I wanted to get down from the table, because they had obviously killed the mood. Chuck didn't persist and brought himself closer to me and whispered innocently "I was just kidding." Before I could do or say anything else, he was kissing me hungrily. I tried to resist, but his lips, how he kissed and what he could do with his tongue made resistance futile.

"Mmmhh…" So I gave in. Every time this man kissed me, I forgot everything around me. The only thing I noticed was Nate speaking and complimenting our fridge with sentences like "You look sexy" or "where do you come from" and Serena stomping her feet. I was completely lost in Chuck's embrace and I was going to deepen the kiss, but…

"Chuck!" Serena yelled. I groaned. Couldn't she just shut up and leave the kitchen already? Oh...and I almost forgot, take Nate with her? Because I was sure that he was going to make out with our fridge any second.

"I'm busy." Chuck waved her off without stopping our kisses. "It's almost midnight." Serena said impatiently. This statement, however, made Chuck loosen his grip around me and he took me down from the table in one motion.

"The fireworks." He told me and looked around jittery. I straightened my dress and redid my hair, so I would look a bit more decent. Chuck took my hand and led me to the balcony, where my parents, Cyrus, Eric, Dan, Vanessa, Lily and Rufus probably already were standing. I forgot about the fireworks as well, but really, I couldn't care less about them in the middle of a passionate moment such as had been happening only a few moments prior, but for some reason Chuck was really eager for them.

He didn't even bother to wipe the traces of my lipstick away, which were mostly all over his face. Maybe he was so fond of the fireworks because he was the one who had planned them, so I followed him without protesting. When we arrived there, we saw that we were indeed the only ones missing. Everybody moved aside to let me and Chuck in front of the balcony. It was odd, but whatever. Chuck was standing next to me and looked at his watch.

"10"

Time for the countdown. Everybody counted.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The fireworks started, and everybody looked up into the dark sky.

"MARRY ME BLAIR!"

I was hit by surprise and gasped. I reached out for Chuck to squeeze or pinch him, but I was grasping into emptiness. I turned to see where he was. He wasn't standing next to me anymore, he was _kneeling_. He looked up to me with a little box in his hand and opened it. The most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen was staring back at me.

"Marry me, Blair." He repeated the words, which were written on the dark sky just some seconds before.

"Is that a command?" I teased him.

"Well, considering that I have an audience I have to go with a command. You can't turn me down." He said smirking. I heard Serena squealing and clapping her hands rapidly, and I turned at her; she was smiling like crazy (it looked like it would hurt) and she couldn't stand still. Then curiosity got the best out of me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her.

"Actually, everybody here knew about this." Serena said still smiling. Oh okay, that made a lot things clearer.

"But why did you ask me if he already...?" I asked her confused. "Chuck asked me to ask you, because he wasn't sure if you really wanted to marry him, although I told him I assume that you do_."_ Serena clarified. So that explained why she looked so fake before, she'd never been good at pretending.

Chuck cleared his throat to get the attention back; he was still on his knee. "You haven't answered yet, Blair. Do you want to marry me?" I looked down at him and grinned from ear to ear. He was such a romantic, I knew it. "Blair, come on, answer, my knee is hurting." He groaned, while shifting uncomfortably. He knew how to ruin a perfect moment; I just laughed heartily at his behavior and answered his question.

"Yes!" I beamed at him. "Yes!" I repeated. He stood up and slipped the ring into my finger. God, I was so happy. I grabbed his collar and kissed him with as much passion as possible and he returned it. He gently pulled away.

"You deleted the Gossip Girl blast on my phone." He smirked knowingly.

"So you knew about the Gossip Girl blast?" I asked him.

I got a genuine Chuck Bass smile in return. "Yes, Serena told me, so I knew I had to do something to let you believe that it wasn't true. I wanted to surprise you." He said kissing me again. I heard all the girls in the room sighing happily.

"Well, you definitely succeeded." I smiled and this time I didn't want the smile to disappear. Everybody congratulated us and it was indeed the best day of my life.

"Hey Blair! Cong...alutasions!" Nate mumbled, his eyes widened and he threw up on my Louis Vuitton dress. Er…except for that incident! "Ughhh...NATE!" And I was sure even the neighbors on the other side from the street could hear my scream.


End file.
